Wanna Bet?
by StarComets04
Summary: The gang is out for another trouble. In boredom, Goku and Gojyo decided to know which one of them could attract the ladies. Rewritten


Dislaimer:

I own Saiyuki, and pigs fly, and lemons can be turned to gold and…

Summary

The gang is out for another trouble. In boredom, the guys decided to know which one of them could attract the ladies. Review please! (Rewritten)

OC:

Niku: just a tomboy with some attitude and sarcasm, nothing special.

* * *

**_Wanna Bet?_**

"Harahetta, harahetta!" Ape kid complained.

"Oh come on, we just ate 'monkey boy'," Gojyo teased.

"Oh guys, we have a problem," Hakkai announced.

"What?"

"The hotel inn is quite full at the moment, they said they have another room unoccupied but it's only for VIP's, so we'll be camping for the night," Hakkai answered.

"Oh men," Goku sighed. "It's all the kappa's fault!" (points stiffly to Gojyo)

"How is it my fault, monkey?" Gojyo argued.

"Shut up you two! Can't you see we're having a slight problem," Sanzo scolded.

"If Gojyo didn't took so much time gearing up, we wouldn't end up like this," Goku argued.

"Hey, you also took so much time eating…."

"BANG!" Sanzo gave his warning shot.

"VIP's huh, I wonder if…" Niku whispered to herself.

"What's that Niku?" Hakkai asked

"Oh nothing, I'll just have a talk with the owner." Niku answered.

Niku finally "CONVINCED" the owner with the situation. (the new member has her ways)

"Wow, what a place! How did…" Gojyo and Goku stand amazed.

The room was quite a very large area with a neat living room and a dining room. Seems like a five-star hotel to them.

"Hai, I'll better get going now," Niku said with anticipation. (well, she's trying to escape the topic of how she got the room)

"Where to?" Sanzo asked arrogantly.

"I don't know, to goof-off I guess. There's nothing to do here."

"Oh really, why not make things interesting," Gojyo added.

"I'm listening," Niku paid attention.

"Let's see how good you are at uh…fishing?" Gojyo stated.

"Fishing? Yeah right."

"Ow come on, anything for fun." Gojyo insisted.

"Ok, I'm in," She replied.

"I guess nothing to do here, we're in too," Hakkai volunteered.

"BUT-but what about eating? You're not serious of skipping dinner, are you? Come on, aren't you afraid we'll STARVE to death," A monkey claimed.

"Oh, we're not afraid. Anyway, let's make it interesting…uh…more like of. ..Uh, a bet!" Niku suggested.

"Let's do it!" They chorused.

They all went outside.

"(Whistles)" Niku reacted towards a lady.

The lady was pissed off. She came towards Gojyo (Thinking that he was the one who whistled). She slapped him as hard as she can in his face.

"Hey, I wasn't the one who…"

"Sorry for his rudeness," Niku interrupted, pissing Gojyo off.

"What a kind lad you are. Thank you mister," The lady says to Niku (Having no idea Niku's a girl). The lady left at once.

"I know, who ever attracts the most ladies will win at our bet!" Gojyo exclaimed.

"Ok, good idea. I'm quite handsome even if I'm truly not a lad," Niku chuckles.

"I'll pass," Sanzo and Hakkai announced (to be honest, they're going to follow, sneak and watch the three).

"But," Goku argued.

"Don't worry Goku, they can't just handle the ladies." Gojyo teased.

They made a deal. If Goku wins, Niku has to spend a day with him and treating him to nice restaurants (Niku has her own money and Goku may like her so...). If Gojyo wins, Goku will have to be of service to him for a day (talk about slavery!). BUT, if Niku wins, Gojyo has to stop smoking for a month.

ooo0ooo

Gojyo was up first. He immediately approached 2 timid cute girls standing in the corner of the street and talking to a girl-friend while Goku and Niku watch from a not so far place

"Hi, uh…I'm a photographer, I've been looking for a place like yours!" Gojyo started the conversation.

"Hi I'm a plastic surgeon and I'm looking for a face like yours." The girl replied.

Awkward silence…

Goku and Niku roared with laughter behind a trashcan.

"eh, a there's a great sense of humor there, I'm Gojyo."

The girl spoke, "And, I'm none of your business."

Awkward silence…

The two girls laughed. Another laughter was heard behind the big trash can

"Gojyo: 0 Girl: 2" Goku teased.

"Yeah, well, it's your loss but I'd like you to know I'm persistent." Gojyo continued. "where have you been all my life?"

Just before the girl answers, Niku thought of an idea. She stepped up and butted in, "she must be hiding from you" (imitating a guy voice). The two girls seemed to be impress with Niku.

Gojyo: Will you come out with me later?

Niku: No, she's having a headache later

The girls laughed again a few more miutes and 3 more girls approached them. Probably their friends too.

Gojyo: Well go on, don't mind this guy (points to Niku) come on, ask me out.

Niku: Well, get out

Gojyo: I think I could make you very happy

Niku: Why, are you leaving?

Gojyo: I'm not talking to you niku, (he faced the girl again) Do you think it was fate that brought as together?

Niku: Nah, It was her plain bad luck!

ooo0ooo

_Several bad puns later…Yep, Gojyo is now very annoyed..._

The 5 girls kept laughing at Gojyo and were very impressed with Niku's answers

"Sorry ladies, my friend here missed his psychologist appointment. He needs counseling." Niku said to the girls

Niku continued making some points and insulting Gojyo. The girls continued to ignore Gojyo and start opening up with Niku.

Niku whispered to Gojyo, "Gojyo: 0. Niku: 5!"

ooo0ooo

Goku grew impatient so he decided to butt in too. He walked towards them but tripped over an obvious banana peel. Well, he...

...succeeded to take some attention to him.

"Smooth move Goku!" Niku and Gojyo chorused.

Goku felt embarrassed he pulled himself together and stood up.

"Uh Hi?" Goku said nervously. (with his squeaky voice)

"OH MY GOSH, HE'S SO CUTE!" A girl squeaked at the top her voice.

"WHAT?" Niku and Gojyo chorused in confusion.

o End of bet o

"So, who has to do his consequences huh?" Hakkai asked with a laugh.

"I don't want to talk about it," Niku stated arrogantly. She went straight to her room.

"So, what does the half-boy have to do?" Sanzo asked (CURIOUSLY)

"Uh nothing special," Goku replied.

* * *

**Review Please!** I just tried this new style of writing, I need some tips. au revoir! 


End file.
